


Underworld

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, brohm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: Ohm kidnapped Vanoss and Delirious' kid and took him to the underworld and is making him fall in love with himself; the dark lord; ohm.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a child of Vanoss and Delirious' ; God of the Gods as well as the sky and God of harvest and agriculture. His name was Bryce. He was a beautiful flower child. Flowers in his hair, surrounded by Gardens. He was loved dearly by all. He was kind and generous. It would make sense for anyone to obsess over him. But no one every thought Hades would actually feel that way too.

One day Ohm, God of the underworld saw Bryce and instantly fell in love with him. It felt like infinity and soft flowers against his cheek. 

Bryce was with his father Delirious picking up the weeds that kill the plants. 

''Father may I play with the sea nymphs?'' Asked Bryce with red roses in his hands.

''Yes but be careful. I heard some other Gods are around.'' 

''Yes father. I'll be back. I love you.'' He said sweetly.

''I love you too!" Yelled back Delirious as Bryce ran away. 

The sea nymphs all giggled in delight as they splashed Bryce and Bryce splashed back.

Then they disappeared.

''Huh?'' Said Bryce In worry. He looked around and got up to go back to his mother. The sky seemed darker than before. 

He turned around and a man stood there. His eyes dark, his face hidden. 

''Hello.'' He spoke with power, it was like it boomed. 

''H-Hello.'' Kindly smiled Bryce. His stomach rumbling loudly. 

''I have some pomegranates for your hunger.'' Said the man who's voice boomed.

''Oh but I have no money.'' Bryce said really wanting pomegranates since he loved those. 

''No worries for a pretty face. It's free. On the house.'' Smiled the man. 

Bryce grinned widely and took the pomegranates and pooped them into his mouth. 

"Mhmmm so good-'' He was interrupted by his father screaming.

''No get away Bryce. Run from HADES! Don't eat the fruit.'' 

Bryce's eyes widened and he looked behind him. There he was, uncloaked. Eyes dark, pale, pale skin and lips whiter than snow. He looked deader than the dead. Bryce stood still, not being able to move.. Before Delirious could grab his son he was gone... 

All that was left was black smoke and red roses.


	2. Chapter 2

Bryce landed on his feet with a sharp glass. He was surrounded by darkness and knew exactly where he was, The Underworld.

Bryce whimpered and looked behind him sees the man sitting on a large throne that looks to be made of black thorns that twist around the wood of the chair.

''Welcome to the underworld..'' He says and Bryce sharply inhales. 

''Hades'', His voice cracking in disbelief. Hades' face takes a look of cool indifference as he sits up straight in his throne, and Bryce looks around for an exit but he knows there isn't one. 

''I have many names. Aidoneus, Pluto, the celts call me Danu, Ohmwrecker, but you can call me Ryan.''

Bryce scoffs and says, ''I'd rather not. Please take me home Hades.'' 

Ohm gives him a look of surprise, sitting ''straight'' in his throne in disbelief. 

Bryce looks around the room. Everything is black except for his white clothes and Ryan's eyes that gleamed red. 

''You're home dear. You're hear to be with me.'' Ohm tells him, sounding ever so sure about that. 

''You took me from my home! I want my father!"

''Ryan.'' Growls Bryce in annoyance as Hades rolls his eyes.

''I want to go back.'' Bryce tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. Little blue flickers of flames fly up along the top of Hades' throne and Bryce gasps but he doesn't back down from where he was staring down Ohm.

''You are home!" Repeated Ryan. Bryce presses his lips together firmly into a thin line while he crosses his hand over his chest, and he huffs. Bryce turns on his heels to stumble away from the throne room to get away from Hades. Then he hears Hades follow him.

''Stay away from me!'' Screams Bryce and he hears the footsteps stop. He runs into something and falls hitting his head and passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

When he wakes up all he sees is darkness, pure darkness. 

He remembers where he's at and panics. ''Daddy.'' He whimpers as he fears the essence In the room. 

Ohm is at his distance as he calls the nether creatures. They obey his orders and go fight demigods. 

Bryce runs into a the door that they left through and as he was so close to the outside, he was grabbed. 

Behind him the dark lord himself stared him down. Bryce's wide blue eyes were filled with fear. It felt like his heart was slowly stopping and his eyelids kept dropping.

''L-Let me go!'' Angered Bryce. The dark lord looked at the bright boy and compared him to what surrounded him all his life. ''Never.''

______________________________________________________________

''Our son has been taken!" Yelled Delirious as he went to the Eleven Gods who sat in their throne.

Delirious went up to Vanoss and sobbed to his feet. ''H-He took Bryce! Hades, Ohm took Bryce!"

Vanoss stood quiet and said, ''I know.''

''If you know then do something!'' Delirious looked at all the Gods. They were too afraid to do anything. 

''Fine then crops will die.. I will never stop trying to find him. Till then humanity shall depend on you selfish pigs.''

And with that Delirious went on a journey to find his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Day and night Delirious searched for the entrance to the underworld. He even asked Tyler the God of travel, messaging, etcetera. No one said anything. Delirious felt frustrated and even a bit scared. His son is gone and it was his responsibility to take care of him and he feels like he has failed. 

Delirious watched as flowers die and crops fall to the ground. He did not care, his son was his first priority

''Hades! Hey you big ol' crazy dog! My father is looking for me I bet and I don't know if you know but-'' 

''Yeah, yeah your fathers are important. I know they are my brothers.'' Ohm yawned and went back to doing paperwork. Well Bryce was gonna be stuck here a while, he might as well explore.

He looked out a window and saw a man pushing a rock up a hill and feet dangling from the ground, then cold, cold ice that people walked on and fields where amnesia was all around.

''Isn't it sad being here.'' Bryce asked looking Ohm with puppy dog eyes. Ohm looked at him and sighed, ''You get used to it. ''


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps it was the thunder and darkness or it was the fact that Bryce was going to spend eternity with Hades that made him cry. 

''Let me go!" Screamed Bryce as he ran to a red door. It wasn't just any door. This door made you fall deeper into the nether. Hades harshly grabbed Bryce's arms and pushed him onto the floor. 

He walked to his throne and answered his phone? They have phones in hell? 

Bryce heard a boom come from the phone and Hades rolled his eyes. 

''That was your father.'' Hades smiled and sighed, ''You're father Demeter is in the building. Looks like we're gonna have some fun.'' 

Bryce looked confused, he was confused. 

He then saw Hades open the gates to hell. The three headed dogs moved aside for The Gods. Delirious ran through Hades' grip and called out for Bryce. ''Bryce. Pers!" 

Hades started laughing as Delirious saw his son. In the tower, the tallest, and brutalist. Hades' domain. 

Delirious grabbed his brother by the throat and angrily said, ''Bring him down or you'll die.''

Hades was a suicidal bomb that was ticking in Delirious' hands.

''Bring me to court.'' Ohm spit out. 

Delirious cried out for Vanoss and Thunder from up above started. 

Hades giggled and said, ''I'll go tomorrow. Me and your son are busy.'' 

The cyclops' guided Delirious out and he took one more glance at his child. 

He mouthed out, ''I love you'' and was sent out. 

Bryce sobbed against the window pane and stared at Hades.

Hades looked sad. Not evil or angry. Bryce thought maybe Hades just wanted to see his brothers and sisters. 

But Hades wanted more than that, he wanted the whole damn world. And Bryce. 

Simple but effective.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gods were a lined in their thrones. All twelve of them

First up was Brian or Apollo.

Second was Brock or Artemis.

Third was Marcel or Hephaestus 

Fourth was Anthony or Dionysus 

Fifth was David or Hermes

Sixth was Delirious or Demeter

Seventh was Craig or Aphrodite 

Eighth was Tyler or Ares

Ninth was Lui or Hestia

Tenth was Arlan or Poseidon 

Eleventh was Sydney or Hera

And last but definitely not last was Vanoss or Zeus.

Hades stood taller and darker than all of them combined. Bryce tightly by his side.

"Hades! We have called a meeting. You have to give back Bryce to Delirious." Zeus Boomed.

"Isn't he your son too?" Ohm pointed out and Zeus rolled his eyes. 

"Our humans have been dying! Delirious is in pain and all you do is torment us all!'' Aphrodite said getting angry. 

Hades yawned and listened to all the things they were saying but didn't care. He then looked at Bryce who eyed his father and knew exactly what he was thinking.

''Shut up Hera'' he boomed ''I will make a deal!" He paced back and forth slowly and made a deep chuckle. 

Zeus himself even gulped. 

''Bryce has ate food from my domain. Meaning he shall stay in hell for a century but I'll make it 97 years. How about that?'' Hades smiled thinking it was a pretty good deal.

Delirious screamed and raced toward Hades, Naruto style. Hades was about to hit him but Bryce bit him on the arm. Delirious knocked Hades down and started choking him. 

''Enough Delirious! You can't kill him.'' Zeus protested. 

Delirious stopped and grabbed his son, hugging him tightly.

''I have a better deal.'' Squeaked out Brock.

Zeus sighed and said, ''Okay speak.''

Brock nodded his head and suggested, ''Why not have Bryce spend six months with Hades and Six months with his father?''

Hades smiled and so did Delirious but immediately Bryce's heart broke. He had no voice there and his father Zeus was going to decide for him. He wanted to deny him going with Ryan but he did eat the food, so he was getting a better future.

''Well that sounds sublime.'' Cheered Hades.

It was the month January already and Zeus had another idea. ''Delirious shall take Bryce January through June and Hades through July to December.

Hades saddened as Bryce lightened up. Bryce was leaving him for six months.

"Deal?'' Zeus asked. 

Delirious sighed and said ''Yes.''

Hades angered himself and looked at all the Gods. ''No!"

He then vanished in black smoke.

\---

''No!' Bryce screamed as he fell to the ground when they landed. He looked at his surroundings and his heart broke. Tears were streaming and his Blue eyes were dark.

''I can't let them take you!" Ohm said kneeling down to Bryce. Bryce being the smart Alec he is came up with a solution. It sickened him but it had to be done.

"Hades'' He said touching the God's face, ''I'll give you my virginity if you accept the deal.''

Hades smiled and asked ''Really?'' 

Bryce gulped and nodded, sniffing a bit. 

Hades pulled him in for a kiss. And Bryce felt static and soft pillows...

Why is he feeling this way?

"I love you.'' Hades said looking at Bryce's blue eyes.

His blue eyes mixed with Hades' red one and stirred Bryce's heart. 

But instead of Bryce saying it back he just cried into Hades' shoulder. Oddly feeling comfort from the cold God. 

''I love you so much.'' Repeated Hades.

But Bryce stood quiet even though he might feel the same way, might.


	7. Chapter 7

Hades was ready. He was calm and was excited while Bryce on the other hand was nervous.

Hades slid his hands down Bryce's torso and kissed his way along. He bit on the hem of Bryce's stomach and pulled his pants down. Then he sucked Bryce's soft cock through his white underwear. 

Bryce held himself back. He had his lip In a thin line and shut his eyes. Hades now was forcing to fingers into Bryce's mouth. Bryce sucked and still had his eyes closed. Hades whispered, ''We don't have to do it just yet.... For you I'll wait.''

Bryce never thought someone so revolting would be so... so, sweet.

''So you'll let my father keep me for six months!" Bryce was smiling wide.

''Yes I suppose.'' Hades' heart softened. Bryce was hugging him. 

Black smoke appeared and Bryce was gone leaving a sullen Ohm. 

Ohm opened up his world- a magic ball- and watched Bryce running up to Delirious.

Hades sighed and sat in his throne waiting for Bryce. He's going to wait six months and in those six months, he's gonna make a few adjustments and he will Have his King of the Underworld back.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been six months and Hades was growing angrier that Bryce wasn't coming sooner. He paced back and forced and then a beautiful scent erupted and Hades knew he was here. Bryce slowly walked in the door of Hades' domain and had tears in his eyes. 

''No.. No. Do not cry.'' Hades said kissing his cheeks. 

''I miss my father.'' Bryce was taking comfort in the God's warmth but the God was slowly undressing Bryce.

''H-Hades what are you doing?'' Bryce stepped away from the dark lord and felt pity for him. 

''You promised me it! Now gimme!'' 

Bryce tried running away but his tunic was grabbed hard by Hades. 

Hades roughly kissed Bryce and Bryce refused. 

''Stop it.'' Hades boomed, his eyes gleaming red. Bryce in fear, took out the dying flowers in his hair, and fully undressed himself.

The God kissed the boy's neck and....

then Bryce moaned aloud. He cried aloud as well as Ohm stuck his fingers inside of Bryce's mouth. Bryce sucked on them, closing his eyes and waiting for was in store for him. 

Ohm bit onto Bryce's ear and took his fingers out of the boy's mouth. He traveled down to Bryce's hole and stuck one finger in. ''AH-OW.'' Whimpered Bryce as he Ohm's chest was against Bryce's back on the floor. Hades wrapped an arm around Bryce's neck and starting pumping his fingers inside of the flower boy. ''OW.'' Screeched Bryce.

Ohm made Bryce go on his back and spread his legs open. Ohm a lined himself with Bryce's hole and shoved his dick in. ''Oh my Gods!" Bryce eyes widened and Ohm circled himself in Bryce's butt.

Ohm thrusted twice and then started kissing Bryce's neck.

''Oh my Gods.'' Screeched Bryce as Ohm starting moving up forward, in deeply looking for Bryce's prostate.

After what felt like hours. Ohm sweat trickled down his waist and he moved his hips side by side and gently caressed Bryce's leg. ''I'm gonna cum.''

And so he did all in Bryce.

He quickly pulled out after what felt like 20 seconds of cumming and dressed in his dark robe.

''I-I need to...''

''Do what we did again?''

''No shower.'' 

''Oh down the hall!''

In the shower Bryce cried and sighed. During his shower Ohm looked through the curtains to see his boy's precious body. Beautiful indeed..

''You don't need to spy. Join me if you want.'' 

Hades took off his clothes and moaned at the sight of Bryce. 

Hades washed all the sin off of Bryce and left love bites on his neck. 

His erect cock was pushed against Bryce's bottom and he forced Bryce to bend over. His lube was the water running. He a lined his cock with the entrance and slowly pushed in.

''Oh fuck.'' Moaned Ohm as he moved in and out, he soon got heavier with cum and his thrusts were getting harder. Their thighs clapped together and Bryce was panting harshly as he pumped himself. Ohm pulled out and made Bryce go on his knees. The cum spewed on his face and made Bryce gagged.

''It tastes nasty!"

''Bryce!''

''You need some magic to make it taste better.''

And so Ohm went down to one of the warlocks-Anthony- and made his cum sweeter, and when Ohm arrived back he said.

''Bryce guess what I did for you!''

Bryce rolled his eyes and asked, ''What is it Hades?''

''Taste this ice cream cone.'' Bryce rolled his eyes again and licked it and smiled ''It tastes good! What flavor is it?''

''My cum!''


	9. Chapter 9

Bryce finally slept in the same bed with Ohm. Ohm tried cupping a feel but Bryce put a pillow barrier for himself.

''Hades... Why don't we find you someone other than me?'' Said Bryce as he laid down looking away from The God.

''But... I love you.'' Hades said.

Bryce tried getting up but it stung...

''You... Love me? How can something like you love? You're Hades! You're supposed to be cold!''

''Bryce you don't know me all the way.''

''And i don't want to know you! Because I do not care. You're crazy! You are..... a...''

''Spit it out Bryce! What are you going to say!"

''You're a dirty old pervert! We are nothing and i will never love you.''

His blue eyes crashed into Ohm's red ones.

Hades laughed- actually cackled-, he then with barely any force slapped Bryce.

Bryce fell off the bed and started crying.

Hades got up and saw his precious doll's face and he smiled through the pain he felt...

Wait he felt... pain?

Hades widened his eyes and screamed, it hurt him.

''What are you doing to me Bryce!" Hades said as he held his chest.

Bryce swallowed the lump in his throat and got back on the bed.

He hid under the covers, shaking in fear.

Ohm pulled the sheets off him and Bryce screamed. 

''Listen here! You're mine and you'll love me. i see it!"

Bryce got up and ran up to Hades, ''If you ever hurt me again, i'll kill myself.''

Hades giggled, ''Newsflash you're in hell.'' Then he froze. he'll go to the garden of OH NO!

Hades rolled his eyes and apologized. Bryce scoffed and went back to bed.

When Bryce woke up Hades had fled and Bryce found himself wondering around Hades' items. 

Soon he found himself going deeper in Hades' home and found a dungeon like place with many cells around. 

As Bryce walked toward a cell he heard something snap and he looked down. As he looked down he saw the horrifying images.

Bones were everywhere and Bryce couldn't feel a thing. 

He ran upstairs and saw Hades sitting on the bed smiling.

''I see you found my ex-wives.''

Bryce looked horrified, ''Why are they down there.''

''I didn't like them anymore. They cheated on me with Satyrs. So i cut off their heads.''

Bryce whimpered and in his head he was crying.

Hades smiled and said, ''But I could never do that to you. For I truly love you.''

Bryce's wide Blue eyes twitch and he forced these words to come out of his mouth.

''I love you too.''

Ohm smiled and then pushed Bryce on the bed. He was on top of the boy and he whispered in his ear.

''So you'll marry me?''

Bryce hesitated. Then he thought about all those dead bodies and so he said, ''Yes.''

Ohm smiled and excitedly said, ''What jewel do you want? I have rubies, diamonds, gold, emerald, there's so many of them down here. If you want pearls i can send a worker to get it.''

Bryce smiled decently and said, ''Combine them all.'' 

Ohm shivered and kissed his fiancée.

''I love you..''

Those words echoed in Bryce's head. .

He loves me but do i love him?


	10. Chapter 10

We'll invite all our family and We'll have it up on the Earth. I love you and I'll make sure this is the best time you'll ever have!'' Ohm said kissing Bryce's cheek.

Bryce smiled and actually meant his smile. He then walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where he saw slaves and.... A wedding planner?

''Hello there! I am Mae! Hades as sent me here to talk to you about the wedding.''

Bryce giggled and sat at the table with Mae while Hades went to Olympus.

 

 

 

''Ah Hades came to give an apology'' Said Apollo as he ate one of Dionysus grapes.

''Where is Demeter and Zeus?'' Smiled Hades as he walked along the curves of their thrones. 

''Here.'' Said the two as they came from the thin air.

Hades smiled and had everyone sit down. Demeter gave Hades a cold look but had to listen to what the dark lord had to say.

"I... Ladies and Gentlemen am getting married." Hades clapped for himself while the rest of the Gods were in awe.

"To-To who?" Delirious spit out.

"My bryce."

"Your bryce?" Delirious soon become flamboyant and erratic. 

"No no no! Zues do something!" 

Zues looked down at his throne and then congratulated his brother.

"Please take care of him. " Smiled Vanoss and then disappeared into the sky. All the Gods stood up and shook Hades' hand. All except for one.

"You better understand I'll make sure you wont ever marry him!"

Hades made a sly smirk. "The wedding is in two days! You'll all get your invitations. It'll be by the singing centaurs and nymphs. Till then...''

Delirious just scoffed and watched Hades leave.


	11. Chapter 11

As Bryce fell onto the bed Ohm and him shared, he noticed how cold he was. He needed Ohm's warmth. Bryce yawned and heard screaming. He ignored it and then slapped himself. 

How did he become so comfortable with this monster. Bryce had to leave and he was leaving out the front gate. 

Meanwhile...

''Zeus!" Bugged Hades. Zeus appeared out a room half naked and with an eyebrow raised.

''I made your son go bat shit crazy.'' 

Zeus laughed and Hades couldn't help but look at his body, not bad.

''What'd he say?''

''He's in love with you.''

''He's most likely messing with your head.''

Hades smirked and thought of a devious plan.

''Oh alright.'' And he was gone in black dust.

Bryce walked down the unbearably long staircase and saw the three headed dog. 

Bryce gulped and opened the gate. The dog slumbered while Bryce walked out of hell. 

Bryce sighed and ran and didn't look back. 

Out, outside finally, he was free from hell, literally. 

He smelled the fresh air and walked to his home. 

Everything looked new and pretty. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, the nymphs were singing. 

It all was lovely. 

Bryce was so excited to see his father. His plan worked and luckily the dog didn't wake up. 

But just as he thought it would be easy peasy. He saw something that killed him. 

His home- the home he shared- was on fire. Birds fell from the sky, dropping. The sun looked like it was scorching the lakes. The nymphs stopped and started screaming. 

How?

Bryce was terrified. The world had gone to shit. 

How?

''Hades!" 

But instead of Hades coming out, It was Zeus himself. 

''Son you mustn't stay here! We are under attack! You must go back to the underworld where you would be safe.'' Zeus cried and he flew his son back to where he came from. 

''Where my father!?" Asked Bryce in a worried tone.

''He's safe and Is fighting. Stay here with Hades, he'll protect you.'' 

Bryce gulped as he entered the gates again. The dog still asleep.

Hades was waiting for him there. ''Worried and manic.''

''Come here baby boy.'' Hades cooed him while the boy cried. 

Hades smiled wickedly and telepathically thanked his brother and said, ''The plan worked.''


	12. Chapter 12

The walls spoke with rage, eyes wide open and whispering in Hades ears. Guilt at it's finest. 

 

''Why... Is it like that?'' Asked Bryce.

 

''The war, between health and humans. Pandora opened the box and chaos struck like a knife in your back. I beg you to stay here and stay safe.'' Inside Hades was prancing around, inside he hid the mad man he was. 

 

''I- I guess, but my father!'' Bryce had tears in his eyes. Ohm made a warm smile and told the boy kindly, ''Your father is the strongest, he will surely survive, but you must tell him you cant visit. He will understand.'' 

 

''Of course", Bryce reeled Ohm in for a hug and sighed, ''Thank you-for being so kind.'' 

 

 

Ohm just stared off into the distance, he then saw Bryce come out of the bathroom.

 

His precious golden hair, short ,dripped with water, his doe eyes bringing out the innocence in him. He was beautiful, so beautiful- it made Hades cry, feel. And that's something he hasn't done in a long time.

 

''What's wrong?'' Bryce asked a towel wrapped around him. 

 

Hades looked him up and down and smiled, ''Beauty is such a overrated perception. Mindless young specimens do not understand beauty. They take it for granted, humans do not know beauty.'' Ohm said scoffing at the thought.

 

''How not?'' Bryce asked looking for clothes in a drawer. 

 

''Humans believe other humans are beautiful but you see that's impossible. Humans are so weak and fragile like a flower, but flowers give beauty to life, humans just give meaning. Flowers bloom their beauty on their own, while humans have to work on themselves. It's not given to them.''

 

''So you mean humans can't be beautiful because they don't bloom it like a flower?''

 

''Yes Bryce, not only that but humans have to live up to expectations. Now you see many wish to glow like a God, look like Aphrodite, have power like Zeus and love like Eros but you can't have all that.'' 

 

''How can you compare humans and flowers?"

 

''Weak, fragile, prey to nature, but yet beauty is not an expectation, life is. That is what you humans need to understand. Too skinny, too fat, ugly or pretty, you just need to reproduce and live then keep the cycle going. That is your job.''

 

''Are there any pretty humans? Bryce asked putting on boxers and still being fascinated. 

 

''Yes, the ones picked by the Gods.''

 

''Oh....'' 

 

 

Hades walked towards the bed and fell on it. Sighing and smelling the sheets. Bryce laid next to him and asked, ''What am i to you?''

 

''A small flower on it's way to decay.''

 

Bryce just giggled and fell asleep all while looking to Hades' eyes. 

 

His regretful, demented, self laid with the boy and fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a month since the so-called war. Ohm was being eaten up by annoyance and guilt.

              As Bryce talked to the Cyclops, Ohm ran into the idea. 

 

''Bryce can die.'' The fact that was possible made Ohm want to start killing for the youth's safety

Bryce can get depressed, he can go mad, he can grow taller, he was able to be a human. Ohm-didn't like that. 

The thought of Bryce dying wasn't one he wanted to think of and with the wedding being delayed because of the so-called war on Earth and Olympus, everything was just worrying the old fart. 

 

''Bryce!' Boomed Hades as the young boy jumped and ran up into the kingdom. 

 

Huffing and puffing, Bryce made it and smiled at the no-good God. 

''Before we marry, i must make you..... immortal.'' Bryce furrowed his eyes brows. Ohm must admit he looked like a cute puppy. 

''I like being human! Besides my parents are Gods, don't i live forever?''

 

''Don't play dumb with me'' Directed Ohm, ''You will become immortal and that's final.'' 

 

Bryce stomped his feet and spit at the older God's face. He then tried storming out the door but it closed right in his face. 

 

Ohm grabbed Bryce by the arm until Bryce armed him in the gut. Leaving a mark. Ohm-feeling ire- hit Bryce on the left cheek. Leaving the boy puzzled and aghast. 

 

''You stupid mutt! Don't ever touch me again!" Bryce said as he sat on their California king sized bed. 

''Then stop hurting me! Enough with the attitude.'' 

Bryce rolled his eyes, ''Hurting you? You feel? Ha!" 

Ohm had enough, ''I'll sacrifice you to the fucking demons if you don't stop it!"

 

''Murder me then! You already ruined my life!''

 

''Bryce. You've angered me enough, I must tell you!'' 

Bryce raised an eyebrow.

 

''You're going to marry me and there was no war, it was a trick. I wanted to see if you'd find comfort  in me but it's been a month and you're colder than ever.'' 

 

Bryce's eyes widened, ''You sick bastard! I could of seen my father!" 

 

 

''Do you think I care?'' 

''You're a vain man! I will never love you.''

Hades laughed, ''Yes you will, oh you will.'' 

 

 

Bryce tried opening the doors but they were all closed shut, he was fearing for his safety. He was actually petrified. 

 

He by then was hyperventilating, wanting to be comforted and Hades was the only one there.

 

The things that Hades found comforting he tried on Bryce. Soon the boy was asleep in Hades' arms. Hades watched Bryce sleep and felt the guilt rising up. 

 

''You'll be the death of me.'' Smiled Hades as he couldn't sleep, just in case something was going to hurt him. Nothing ever did, he was just that afraid to lose the sullen boy. 

 

-X-

 

 

Lemme explain this chapter. Hades knows that Bryce will never love him so he's basically making himself look like a victim. He gets Bryce's anxiety levels up only to ''comfort '' him. 

Anybody in hell can comfort Bryce but Hades locks him up so Bryce won't find them. 


	14. Chapter 14

Bryce was trying on his wedding gown. It was gold silk with diamonds encrusted on it. Delirious frowned at the thought of his son marrying a lying thief but smiled after he saw how beautiful his son was. 

''You look beauteous, my dear.'' Delirious said as he felt tears prickle his eyes. 

Bryce smiled and asked the ladies to give them a moment. They were demigods, Aphrodite's children, beautiful children but not like Bryce. 

''Dad, I don't want to marry him.'' Bryce said as he bit his lip, him mumbling a bit. 

''I don't even want you to marry him'' Sighed Demeter, ''But your father-''

''What about my father?'' Bryce was about to find out the deal, and not even Hades could do anything about it.

 

''He made a deal, Hades'll have you and he'll have....''

Bryce was sickened. ''He doesn't even love me dad! He hurts me! He hit me so many times.''

''Oh my poor baby.'' Delirious hugged his baby boy who was slightly taller than him and kissed his head. Bryce cried into his dad's shoulder when a knock on the door startled them. 

''You!" Seethed Delirious. Zeus walked in and bit his lip. ''What have i done now, to upset you!"

''I shall have you know, I care more about our son than you have ever!" 

''No shit Sherlock! I have several children, and Bryce isn't my favorite.'' Zeus said looking at Bryce then back to Delirious.

 

''Honey, take off the dress and we'll go out to eat.'' Delirious smiled at his son and scowled Zeus who was smirking. 

 

\---

 

 

Hades and Bryce sat at the obnoxiously long table where they sat across from each other at the ends. 

The room was dense and lit by what seemed like millions of candles. Bryce ate slowly while Hades glanced at him every second. His eyes were hungry and teary. 

''Bryce, what is wrong?'' Hades asked as he bit into his bread.

''I hate you! I want to leave!" Spat out Bryce, Hades got up and slowly walked up to Bryce. Bryce's heart raced and Hades slapped Bryce, leaving a nasty red hand mark. 

 

Bryce watched Hades walk back and quickly grabbed a fork and stabbed the God in the back. Everything was at once, Bryce feared for his life. Hades grabbed Bryce by the throat and proceeded to drag him to their room. Hades was pained. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be loving and caring. It killed him.

 

Bryce looked lifeless as Hades noticed he was grabbing too hard. He let Bryce fall to the floor, gasping for air. 

 

Hades laughed a little. ''Our relationship is so toxic but my dear i love you. I love you so dearly, not a God can tear us apart.''

''You're killing me!" Spat Bryce. 

''And you keep me alive.'' Smiled Hades. 

 

Bryce swallowed and looked down and smirked, ''I hope you die alone and you will!"

''No, I'll die by you and because of you!"

''Freak.'' Bryce said getting up.

 

He watched Bryce go up the stairs sobbing and smiling at the same time. 

Only to whisper to himself, ''Better than Olympus.'' 

 

 

Hades always turned to violence. Hurting the ones he loves but Bryce, he just hurt the God and the God loved it. The masochistic feeling. Because of Bryce, Hades felt. Felt the attachment and warmth of  love. You wont understand if, you love someone and they love you. 


End file.
